Asmoth
Asmoth is the main antagonist of the 2003 TV series Strange. He is a demon which is feared by demonkind and greatly feared among humanity, especially early humans. When encountered by humans, some depraved humans worshiped him and he became the inspiration for the Jewish and Christian Devil. History He is seen as a near-omnipotent, all-powerful demon who has waged many power struggles with his fellow demons in the past until he killed off all opponents and became the King of Demons. However, he had some devoted demon followers, such as the feared demon Azal, who had started killing humans to appease him when Azal sensed Asmoth's return in the present. Asmoth was last awake in the Salem witch trails and, because of this, he awakens every 400 years. He is never seen in the series; but in a painting made by a blind priest, Asmoth has the appearence of a human male with extremely pale skin and pitch black hair and black eyes; similar to Blackheart's human form. In the series, Asmoth is the archenemy of protagonist John Strange (played by Richard Coyle). Asmoth has killed John's girlfriend, Helen, in the past, roughly ten years ago, and Asmoth has since been waiting for a chance to kill John Strange too. During their first encounter, Asmoth wounded Strange and left him with a deep claw mark down his back. Strange says that Asmoth hibernates in human form for a few years, devouring cadavers, but as his hunger for human flesh grows, he moves onto live humans. Asmoth's delight lies in eating his victims alive. When some gnawed human bones are found in a swimming pool locker, this leads John Strange and his accomplice Jude Atkins, a nurse, to believe that Asmoth has returned. John had previously been confronted by his dead girlfriend (who was actually a Dybbuk posing as her) and this had disturbed Strange greatly and reminded him of her death. As he believed Asmoth was back, he was determined to finish the conflict with the demon. Jude traced the source of the gnawed bones to a young man named Thomas which she believed was an anagram of Asmoth. However, when Thomas imprisoned her momentarily and explained his actions, he was just an ordinary insane man. Jude's cambion son Joey killed Thomas thanks to his demon powers. Asmoth sent an imprisoned John Strange a taunting message saying "I win again!" on the ceiling in blood. This meant Asmoth was finally awake. John tried to alert the police who had arrested him to Jude's danger, but they beat him up instead, almost to death. John was taken to the hospital where Jude worked at and Jude and John's partner discussed the possibility of the real Asmoth still being out in the world and committing more murders. Category:Demon Category:Archenemy Category:Unseen Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Cannibals Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Monarchs Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Psychics Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Satan